Angel of Mine
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri ponder what they mean to one another, and how they’ve both changed since meeting one another. Song-fic, one-shot


Angel of Mine

Angel of Mine

Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri ponder what they mean to one another, and how they've both changed since meeting one another. Song-fic, one-shot

A/N: Song used is "Angel of Mine" by Monica.

--

Wolfram daydreamed while watching his Maou at work, signing form after form in his office, writing in that foreign language he'd been raised speaking. Those black eyes, that beautiful black hair, that tanned skin, that easy-going, idiotic smile of his… All things Wolfram loved about his wimpy fiancé. Wolfram hadn't understood it back then, but in just meeting Yuuri, he had begun his long journey to become a better person, to become kinder and more accepting.

Now, Wolfram doubted if he could live without his beloved Maou.

Yuuri was like Wolfram's proverbial angel. With those angelic dark features, his attitude – everything screaming perfect to the stubborn prince; he didn't know what it was about the Maou that drew the prince to him, but at the same time, Wolfram couldn't care less. Yuuri was his Savior, his Angel, and he loved him so much.

--

_When I first saw you, I already knew._

_There was something inside of you._

_Something I thought that I would never find,_

_Angel of mine._

--

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, who seemed to be out in the middle of Daydream-Land.

Yuuri had finally admitted he loved the other boy. Of course, that didn't make him gay – he just loved Wolfram, and only Wolfram; Wolfram would be the only guy that Yuuri would ever go after (or even dare to try and go after). He'd resolved to loving Wolfram, though he hadn't told Wolfram of this yet (for fear of being ridiculed).

The best things in life were free – spending time with Wolfram and Greta, just being near his stubborn, blonde fiancé that looked like an angel incarnated into human form. Yuuri had read about Christian angels in school, and up until now, he'd believed no one could be good-looking enough to accurately portray one. Until, of course, he'd met Wolfram.

But he loved everything about the blonde, from his abnormally beautiful looks to his stubborn and fiery personality.

--

_I looked at you, lookin' at me,_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free._

_I'm gonna love you, boy, you are so fine._

_Angel of mine._

--

Wolfram was sure Yuuri had no idea how much he had changed his life in the small amount of time he'd been here. Wolfram had once been selfish, self-centered, and rather mean – he'd deserved the nickname of "Lord Brat". But ever since Yuuri had come, he'd grown up, become more mature, and become an all-around better person.

Before Yuuri, Wolfram had thought love was a bunch of idiocy concocted by storytellers to amuse little girls with images of 'true loves' and all that. Then Yuuri was added into the equation, and Wolfram realized that true love did exist, and that it had black hair and eyes, and was a complete idiot of a wimp.

Wolfram had never truly realized how lost he'd been until Yuuri had found him. How much he'd been missing out on, how much love really did; Wolfram was thankful every day for the chance he'd been given.

--

_How you changed my world, you'll never know._

_I'm different now, you helped me grow._

_You came into my life sent from above._

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love._

_I'm checkin' for you, boy, you're right on time._

_Angel of mine._

--

Yuuri wondered vaguely what a wedding between two boys would be like. Then again, he couldn't care less, because it was Wolfram he was marrying. In fact, he couldn't care less if there was no ceremony. But he wanted one, just to prove to the paranoid blonde that he was his and no one else's, and that Wolfram belonged to him in the same way.

Yuuri wasn't really good with words. So, being a "man of action", he'd tried kissing Wolfram the night before. It had worked… he thought. After all, it was Yuuri's first kiss, and he wasn't very experienced… How was a first-time kisser supposed to say "I love you" with a kiss when they didn't know how to kiss in the first place?

But all the same, Wolfram had acted like it was the happiest moment of his life, clinging onto Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't even begin to explain how happy that had made him.

--

_Nothing means more to me than what we share._

_No one in this world can ever compare._

_Last night, the way you moved is still on my mind._

_Angel of mine._

--

Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri, who was finally on the last inch-tall stack of papers. Yuuri yawned, and Wolfram noticed dark circles under his eyes. Wolfram's eyebrows furrowed. He'd noticed that Yuuri was getting out of bed at all hours of the night. As long as Wolfram never said anything, a few moments later, he'd hear the scratch of a quill as Yuuri worked on paperwork. He knew that this was important, but for Yuuri to think he had to work through the night? That was completely over-the-top.

The real reason he worried was that Yuuri was his everything; the double black had no idea how much he meant to the blonde, and it drove him nuts to think about him. "Yuuri, aren't you tired?" he asked.

--

What you mean to me, you'll never know.

_Deep inside, I need to show._

_You came into my life, sent from above._

_(Sent from above)_

--

"I'm fine," Yuuri replied, chipper, as he smiled at his fiancé with as much strength as he could muster. Wolfram was his reason to keep going, and he didn't want to worry him.

"What's all this paperwork for, anyways?" Wolfram asked.

"Mm, you know. Maou stuff," Yuuri replied, chuckling to himself.

Wolfram sent him a pointed glare.

--

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love._

_(Boy, you showed me love.)_

_I'm checkin' for you, boy, you're right on time._

_(Right on time)_

_Angel of mine._

_(Angel of mine.)_

--

Wolfram sighed. His wimp was going to work himself to exhaustion if he wasn't careful. "Promise, no all-nighters tonight, okay?"

Yuuri smiled. "All right, Wolfram. It's a pro—" Yuuri's sentence was broken by a yawn, "—mise."

Wolfram sighed, and made himself comfortable on a chair next to his fiancé's desk, watching as Yuuri signed the last few lines, finishing up his work for the moment. After that was finished, Yuuri leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes and taking a deep breath. Wolfram watched as his fiancé's chest rose and fell with each breath with something of a fascination. Yuuri was rather lanky and scrawny, but Wolfram knew how much power was locked in that unlikely body. Anyone able to swing a sword like it was a bat and get it out of a trained soldier's hand wasn't a weakling.

But that didn't mean he wasn't a wimp.

--

_I never knew I could feel each moment,_

_As if it were new._

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make,_

_I only share it with you._

_(You, you, you, you)_

--

Yuuri wasn't sure what it was about Wolfram that drew him to him. But he did, and that was all that mattered to the teenage king now. Maybe it was that Yuuri's easy-going attitude and Wolfram's cautious, fiery one complimented each other – they could be both easy-going and cautious together, as a couple.

One thing was sure – Yuuri had never met anyone like Wolfram before. He probably would never meet anyone like Wolfram, other than Wolfram himself, ever.

--

_When I first saw you, I already knew._

_There was something inside of you._

_Something I thought that I would never find._

_Angel of mine._

--

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Wolfram asked with a yawn.

"I was wondering…"

"Wondering what, wimp?"

"Well… What were you like? Before I came into your life?"

Wolfram was silent for a moment. "I was a brat. I took everything for granted, I was never thankful for anything – not a single one. I was a terrible person. And then you came along… And you changed all that. I'm a better person now, thanks to you, Yuuri."

Yuuri stared at him. "I'm sure you weren't that bad…"

"I was worse than you remember. I was on good behavior when I threw that knife down on the night we met, Yuuri."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Hm… Well, we both have our ugly moments. I wasn't Prince Charming, either."

"Who?"

"I wasn't the best person around, either, before meeting you."

"What do you mean by that? All I can influence is more violence," Wolfram pointed out.

"I punched my baseball coach," Yuuri admitted. "When I met you, I made a goal to be more level-headed than you. That keeps me rather easy-going," he teased.

--

You came into my life, send from above

_(Came into my life)_

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love._

_(Boy, you showed me love)_

_I'm shakin' for you, boy, you're right on time._

_(But, boy, you're right on time)_

_Angel of mine._

_(Angel of mine, oh mine)_

--

"I guess we both caused each other to grow up," Wolfram laughed nervously.

"More ways than one. You helped me get rid of some old prejudices, too, you know," Yuuri said, sticking a hand in his pocket nervously.

"Hm? What would those be?"

"The prejudice against two men being together," Yuuri explained, blushing crimson. "I used to think it's wrong… But now, well…"

Wolfram could see his fiancé's discomfort. He smiled at Yuuri. "It's okay, Yuuri. I understand. You don't have to say it."

--

_How you changed my world, you'll never know._

_I'm different now, you helped me grow._

--

"No, I have to," Yuuri insisted. "If I don't say it now, Wolfram, I don't think I ever will."

Wolfram blushed, looking at his fiancé in shock. "Yuuri…?"

"I love you, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered. Wolfram's breath caught in his throat.

Yuuri leaned forward, capturing Wolfram's lips in a deep kiss. Wolfram whimpered against Yuuri's lips, and wrapped his arms around the double black's neck, whispering his name against his lover's lips.

Yuuri pulled back for air first, panting.

Wolfram pouted. "You're going to need to work on your lung capacity," he whispered, pulling the Maou down for another kiss.

That old saying "The good things in life are free" was right… The best things (such as kissing Yuuri, and doing a few other things that weren't exactly G-rated) really were free.

--

_I look at you, lookin' at me._

_Now I know why they say the best things are free._

_I'm checkin' for you, boy, you're right on time._

_Angel of mine._

--


End file.
